RufusxReno Prompt Collection
by Syciara-Lynx
Summary: A collection of cute RufusxReno drabbles I work on when Im inspired! Rating and genre change with each one, updates will be very random. Warnings: Yaoi, PWP, Angst, strange humor, strange costumes, strange relatives, and all that good stuff! R
1. Barrier

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy Seven, Advent Children, or any of the characters in question, I merely use them for my vague and caffeine induced ideas.

Warnings:Yaoi, Randomness, ratings go up and down depending on each prompt.

Pairings:RufusxReno, some other ones may sneak in as side pairings

Authoress' Note: Prompts were created courtesy of my very good friend, DevlinnReiko -loves- ! Although it did take me awhile to actually post it -sad puppy face- I broke my laptop!!! Reviews will be met with GIANT HUGS. Flames will be met with sweatdrops.

* * *

**Barrier**

Rufus had enough mental barriers and emotional walls to build a metaphorical castle, but there was one person who could break through every single one of them. A person who would reach into his soul and force him to feel. A person with red hair and a cocky grin, who at this moment was standing a foot in front of him, giving his best impression of a clinically depressed puppy.

"No." He said, trying to ignore the impossibly adorable look.

"Please??" Reno's lower lip jut out in a pout.

Rufus let out a very put upon sigh. "Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because the carnival is only here for 3 days, because I've never been to one before, because I know you haven't either, because you love me?"

"Nope, not good enough." He watched the face crumble, and light up again as Reno took on what could be considered an evil look.

"Because if you do, I'll let you chain me to the bed and have your wicked way with me again." He leaned in close, letting his breath mingle with Rufus'.

Rufus felt heat thrum through his veins at the thought and smirked. "Go get your coat."

Reno's face lit up like a light and he pressed a hard kiss on Rufus before running down the hallway to his room. He really didn't know how he'd lost in this bargain.


	2. Power

**Power**

"Oh, Fuck!" Reno moaned as Rufus flipped them so that the blonde was straddling him. He tried to set a rhythm, but Rufus placed a hand on his stomach, negating any hip movement on his part.

"Easy love, you gotta give me time to adjust, I'm not as used to catching as you." Rufus moaned, breathless. Reno forced his desire down, leaning up to steal a kiss from his panting love.

Rufus may have been on bottom for once, but he still had the power.


	3. Beautiful

Warnings: Nothing really, its very tame, and fluffy.

**Beautiful**

He was beautiful.

Reno couldn't understand how someone could be _so beautiful_ . But he was.

He was fast asleep with a black sheet hanging just on the edge of his hipbones, one hand resting on his stomach, the other tucked under his cheek. His hair was messy and fell at odd angles against the pillow. Slow, even breathing could be heard from slightly parted lips as toned muscles shivered from a passing breeze.

Reno could hardly breathe as he just watched. The horrors and frustration of the day melted from him as he simply took in the _beauty_ of the man he came home to every night. Quietly, he took off his shoes and coat, leaving them on the floor. He set his gun and baton on the bedside table and loosened his tie. He sat down on the bed, careful not to jar Rufus awake.

He smiled as the first rays of sunlight ventured through the balcony doors, illuminating Rufus' pale skin and bringing out the gold in his hair. Reno lifted a hand and gently ran it down Rufus' face, lingering under his jaw. The pale chest moved a bit faster, and then his eyelids fluttered open to show a brilliant blue.

"You're back." Rufus whispered, leaning into the hand cupping his face.

"I am." Reno smiled when one of Rufus' hands slid up his back as he pulled himself into an upright position. Rufus gave him a quick peck on the corner of his lips, before cutting off with a yawn.

"What time is it?"

"Late" Reno answered as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Rufus'.

"More like early," Rufus retorted as he noticed the sunlight from outside. He groaned and lazily pulled off Reno's tie and button-down, leaving him in only an undershirt and slacks. Noting Reno's sly look he rolled his eyes and said, "I'm going back to bed, and you're coming with me. I've slept for almost two weeks without you, so you owe me some closeness. I heard from Tseng how that mission went, so don't try to tell me that you didn't miss me too."

Reno was surprised, but nonetheless pleased. He didn't say anything in return, he just fell into Rufus' waiting arms and dragged the blankets over the both of them. It was hardly a minute before Rufus was back to sleep, head tucked neatly under Reno's chin. Reno on the other hand, spared a few more minutes just basking the the warmth of Rufus, and feeling the heart beat against his own. All of the other stuff just didn't matter anymore. Not the murders, violence, hatred, and the rest of the stuff he had to deal with every day, it just didn't matter.

As long as he could come back here, to this man, to these arms, it would all be okay. Because Rufus was everything to him, because Rufus was beautiful, because Rufus was his.


	4. Talk Dirty to Me

Warnings: NC-17 ... no really? It's also a bit of a song -fic , with Supermassive Black Hole by Muse.

**Talk Dirty to Me:**

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can't you hear me moan?_

Rufus panted loudly into the dark as pleasure swamped his mind. He strained against the bonds holding his hands tight against the headboard, as Reno nibbled on his belly button. He had kept him on edge for upwards of an hour now, and it was slowly killing him, in the absolute best way. A low keening fell from his lips as fingertips ran gently down his sharp hip bones, towards his need, but then they altered their path and stroked along his flank instead.

This was how it had been the entire time, Reno touching, biting, and licking, everywhere but where he needed it most. Since he had first woken up to the feel of leather bonds around his wrists and ankles, this was the torment he had been put though. His cock was rock hard and held itself stiff against his belly, his nipples were in sharp little points as a reaction to the harsh biting and licking they'd been subjected to. He pleaded and moaned as he watched Reno tilt his head to the side to suck on the dip of his navel. He cried out, thrashing because he was _so close, _but he just couldn't get there.

Reno smiled as he sucked harder, breaking the blood vessels just under the skin, and turning it a glorious purple.

Rufus panted harshly, and grit his teeth against the onslaught of pleasure. "God Reno, please, ah, PLEASE! Just let me come!"

_You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?_

Reno didn't answer, he simply moved his way up Rufus' side and licked a line across each of his ribs. That was the worst part of this. Reno hadn't spoken once since this whole thing started, and Rufus could tell that he was doing it on purpose. It was getting to the point now that he would do anything to hear that cocky voice, deep and sultry and the midst of passion. To hear moans and screams and curses coming from that broken baritone. It might be enough to send him off the edge.

"Please Reno, please, just speak to me, please." Rufus groaned, straining up against the bonds in search of some sort of contact. Reno's smile broke into an all out cheshire grin as he leaned down to press his lips against Rufus' ear.

"Speak to you huh? What do you need to hear?" Rufus shivered as lips pressed against his ear so he could feel the vibrations along his skin. "How I want you so bad right now, how you look so fucking gorgeous spread out and aroused in front of me?"

_Oooh...You set my soul alight_

"Yes, mmm, _god_ yes!" Rufus growled as a hand finally, _finally_, wrapped itself around his cock.

"That's it baby, moan for me. Soon i'm gonna spread you open and take you, hard, just like you wanna be. Ain't that right?" Reno's hands drifted down to the bonds on Rufus' ankles, pulling them off.

"Yes, yes, do it, do it now Reno!" Rufus arched his hips up the moment they were free, trying to pull Reno into him.

_Ooooh...You set my soul alight_

_"_Not just yet love." Reno grasped his hips and flipped him over, forcing him onto his hands and knees. He raked his nails down Rufus's ass and thigh, making him shudder at the sharp pain. Rufus heard the pop of a cap being opened and moaned in relief, he was finally going to get what he wanted. When he felt a finger at his entrance he twisted his hips in protest.

_I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you_

"No prep, just lube, please, I need you." He heard Reno moan, before he was rewarded with the feel of Reno's cock at his entrance. He hissed at the burn when Reno pressed in, but it didn't matter, even as it stretched him to his limits in the way that he knew he wouldn't walk tomorrow. He needed it so bad, he needed Reno so bad.

As Reno paused to let him adjust, Rufus realized that his hands had been freed. He arched back against him and brought one of his hands behind him to grab Reno's ass and pull him closer.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

"This is what you wanted babe, this is what you needed." Reno groaned, pressing his lips into the shell of his ear. "My cock spreading you open, filling you up." Reno set a bruising pace, holding Rufus tight against him, biting at his ear lobe.

"Yes, yes, oh, you're so good." Rufus could feel heat pooling in his belly, and knew that he was close. His cock ached, and his balls felt heavy. He cried out as Reno reached down and fondled him, before he finally came. His seed splashed on the coverlet as he slumped against Reno. It couldn't have been three more thrusts before Reno pulsed inside him, biting down hard on his neck.

_Oooh...You set my soul alight_

They collapsed in a sweaty pile of limbs on the bed as Rufus tried to collect his thoughts enough to speak. He panted harshly as he turned in Reno's arms to look at him.

"That was..." Rufus couldn't quite finish his sentence.

"Good. And that's an understatement." Reno smirked and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Shut up and stop looking so smug, you have to be at work in two hours." Rufus hid his blush by turning his back to Reno. He smiled into the dark when Reno retorted by giving a sharp bite to his shoulder blade, before dropping an arm around his waist and pulling him close.

"Mmm, I took today off, so that I would get the wonderful pleasure of watching you try to walk."

"Jack-ass. Go to sleep."

"You got it boss."

* * *

Wow, ending came out a bit weird, but oh well. Its a little bit bigger than a drabble *coughcough*


	5. Carnival

Whoo, been a while. I'm fairly sick, so Im staying home today. Might write a couple while Im here, so keep an eye out!

Warning: Ridiculous events are about to unfold. No smexing complete and utter fluff, little bit of swearing. Short.

Prompt taken from the wonderful shadowwaker! *squeezes*

Sequel to Barrier.

* * *

**Carnival**:

Rufus was absolutely exhausted. After 6 hours he had officially been dragged onto every ride, played 13 carnival games, and bought commemorative t-shirts, all the while being dragged around by an ecstatic red head. When the carnival had closed, he had heaved a sigh of relief at getting to go home, and hopefully Reno would show him mercy and let him pass out when he got there.

The red-head in question was currently skipping along beside him, toting a stuffed bear twice the size of himself. As they walked to where they were meeting Rufus' limo, Reno drifted closer and looped his free arm through Rufus'. He leaned up and gave Rufus a quick kiss on the cheek, before detaching himself and getting in the limo. Rufus gave a soft smile, and followed in after him. As soon as he sat down on the soft leather seat, his exhaustion completely set it, and he couldn't stop his eyelids from dropping shut.

He wouldn't fall asleep though...

Absolutely not...

Sleep...

- - -

Reno turned his head to look at Rufus, and smiled when he saw the doozing blonde. People always expressed concern to the way Rufus must treat him, and it grated on his nerves. They didn't know him like this, they didn't know that he would give up a whole day to take him to a carnival, they didn't know how he would wait up for him into the early morning sitting on the couch with a bag of Reno's favorite potato chips. They didn't know about the gunshot Rufus had taken for him, or how their first kiss had been to the sound of sirens blaring, with blood soaked hands, and trembling fingers. No one would ever know Rufus like he did, and he would never let anyone else know. After all, Rufus was his to love, and no one else's.

With that thought in mind, Reno reached over and pulled the blonde against him, so that his head was resting against Reno's shoulder. Rufus mumbled a bit, then settled down as Reno ran his fingers through his hair. When Reno shifted a bit, Rufus clenched a fist and whispered something.

"What was that?" Reno had long since mastered the art of speaking to sleep-talkers.

"I said get that bear off the bed! Creepy fucker." Rufus rumbled, folding himself more comfortably against Reno.

Reno slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from snorting with laughter.

New idea for tomorrow morning?

Check.

* * *

Forgive the flu-induced drabbles, they aren't as pretty as they usually are.


	6. Chains

Warning: Dark stuff comin' up! Hold onto your flashlights! NC-17 for mentions of rape.

Prompt once again from shadowwaker! *glomp*

Also, first person POV, its been a while.

* * *

**Chains**:

I miss him.

I miss him so badly my heart burns at just the thought of blonde hair, or a white trench coat.

Everytime I sleep, I dream of him and my life before, and I wake up to the nightmare of iron shackles and total blackness. It's breaking me, slowly but surely, my mind is wearing to the point that it's going to snap. I can feel it. But I am a Turk, and I will endure, because it's all I've ever done.

I hang limply in my bonds, my legs too weak to support me after being forced into this position for so long. My hands are suspended above my head, shackles forcing all of my not too substantial weight onto my wrists. The skin tears and the bones grind with every movement I make, so I've learned not to make any. My lips are split and bleeding, and one of my eyes is swollen with some sort of infection. They've left me in the rags of what is left of my Turk suit. It isn't much, but if I try hard enough, I can almost smell him on it.

They've been trying for months now. Every method of torture at their disposal is forced upon me. Whips, knives, drugs, electrocution, anything they can think of. All of them I have survived, more broken with each pass, but alive.

_Where is Shinra's headquarters? What are the passcodes? What is the secret behind Mako engineering?_

_ Where is Rufus Shinra?_

But I will never answer. He belongs to me, and I will die before I give him up.

Unfortunately, my petite form drew the wrong kind of glances from my keepers, and before long the tortures escalated into something even less moral, and more brutal. I've lost count of the number of times they've raped me, but they've yet to be able to draw a sound from me, so I count the small victories. My ass still aches from today, and I'm sure there would be blood trails running along my thighs if I could see them, but I'm more than used to it now.

I haven't given up hope yet, that he is coming for me. They've tried to convince me otherwise, but I know they are lying. You promised. You pinky-swore and I will hold you to that. After all, hope is the only thing I have left in this wretched place.

_Come get me babe, I can't hold out much longer._

* * *

First part. Second will be up momentarily.


	7. Saviour

Sequel to Chains! It was gonna be up faster but my power went out :(

Hello my lovely kittens, feel like sending some more prompts my way? Please and thanks.

* * *

**Saviour**: _(2 weeks later)_

I was jarred awake by the sound of gunshots and yelling. They had left me on the floor this time, wrists shackled together but I was technically able to move around. Not that I could if I wanted to. The noises got louder and closer, and I tried to push myself up into a sitting position, but my long unused muscles gave out before I made it halfway. I tried to yell for help, from whoever was causing the disturbance, but my voice never got above a whisper. This would be it, I would be trapped inside, and no one would ever even know I had been here.

The voices came closer, I heard more guns, and screaming. I crawled a little bit closer to the door, trying to make out what was happening on the other side. I could just hear a... no. No..

_"Reno? Reno, are you here?"_

My heart started to race, and I forced my muscles to pull me closer to the door_. _I heard the sound of someone battering at the hinges before the huge iron door swung in. I sighed in relief when the gloriously bald head of my best friend come into view.

"Reno! HE'S IN HERE!" Rude hurried over and knelt beside me. "You alright partner?" I just shook my head and closed my eyes. I heard some rustling and jolted a little when I was covered by his coat.

Hurried footsteps came to the door, but I couldn't find the energy to lift my head and look.

"Reno..." Came a whisper. I knew that voice. I knew it inside and out, and could recognize it from a mile away. I opened my eyes in shock and saw Rufus in the doorway, looking bloody and fierce. My own beautiful avenging angel. I watched Rude leave and Rufus take his place on the ground beside me. "Rufus." I could barely whisper, but at that one word he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

It was excruciatingly painful, heartbreaking, and beautiful. All of a sudden I felt all of my despair finally rise to the surface, and I broke from him and burst into tears. He pulled me tighter against him, and then lifted me from the ground, letting me bury my face in his neck as the tears just kept coming.

"Shh, it's alright. I've got you now Reno, I'm gonna take you home." I felt his lips against my forehead and let myself calm. The strain and crying had finally left me completely exhausted, and the warmth of Rufus' body quickly lulled me to sleep. I could only hope that when I woke up, this wouldn't have been a dream. That for once, I was actually saved.


End file.
